Broken
by Hawkflight7
Summary: *Tempted Spoilers!* So now that Stevie Ray and Rephaim have imprinted what happens next? Will Rephaim ever get his broken wing healed and get back to Kalona? And What does Stevie Ray have to say about it if he does? Rating Changed!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

***must read***

Okay so before I start this story I need to say somethings.

**ONE.** This story is going to be the main one for now on. That means all the others will be swept aside for the most part unless I suddenly have an idea for another chapter. So this will be going for awhile it's not a one-shot. And as you can see its rated M currently. Right now it will be because of overuse of bad langue. So no Adult themes you pervs.

**TWO. **Any Flames on this shall be used to make what few marshmallows I have left. (I don't like to deal with the whole Gramer crackers thing. Hershey's is my buddy. And yes I know the G crackers is spelled wrong.)

**THREE. **Okay so I'll make any fans of my stories a promise right now.(although I doubt there's really any except for **Something Dangerous**.) I shall have the fourth chap. of One Change up sometime this weekend.

**FOUR. **Do not diss the bird boy. He's my new fav person. So there shall be no dissing of him. *cuddles with Rephaim* (I know I'm overly weird but I luv him!)

I heart me some Rephaim.

Disclaimer: For this following story I do not own anything or anyone from House of Night that goes to the brilliant minds of the Casts. So no new peeps. Just my wacky ideas.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night**

**Okay so some of this isn't story accruate on where they left off sorry about that, and Sorry for such a long wait. Forgive me?**

**Stevie Ray**

Stevie Ray crawled out from under the earth and looked around to see Erik Night and Lenobia. She still had bruises and parts of her skin had been burned.

Lenobia began making plans when she saw Stevie Ray. "We'll stay here until it's dark then get moving. Is that okay with you Stevie Ray?" she added glancing at the red vampyre who looked like someone had put her in a tanning booth for to long and on ultra high.

"Yes, that's fine." Stevie Ray answered collasping on the ground. She took a moment to close the opening she had came out of so only a small crack remained. So Rephaim wouldn't be left in total darkness. A tarp hung above her so the sun light was bearable and couldn't hurt her anymore than it had already.

"Do you mind if I look at those burns?" Lenobia asked.

"No." she answered and forced herself up into a sitting position. Criss cross apple sauce style.

Lenobia walked over and began inspecting the burns. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." Stevie Ray answered. It was true she felt a lot better after drinking the Raven Moc- Rephaim's blood. His sweet blood. It's taste had suprised her. Yes he _smelled_ bad, but he _tasted _soo good. She got a sicking feel in her stomach. I can't tell Zoey about this! She would freak! Only half of her mind was on the Zoey matter. The other half was on what the others would do if they found out about Rephaim and her Imprint with him. Oh Godess help me!

**Rephaim**

He watched her slip out. He didn't really want her to leave. How could he protect her if she did?

Why do I care if she gets hurt anyway? He knew it had something to do with this Imprint. Her almost dying. Why does it make me feel sad at just the thought of her dying? He had offered his blood and she had tried to refuse it but when he cut his arm and put it to her lips her resistance had easily died. Then the Imprint had happened.

Now he was confused more than ever by these sudden feelings for the Red One, Stevie Ray as she liked to be called. What am I to do? He knew what he should do get his wing healed as quickly as he could and find his father, Kalona. Yes, that would be the right thing to do. But he also had this new feeling, to protect Stevie Ray. Because of the damn Imprint.

As he sat there waiting for them to leave so he could get out of here and go to this run down place that humans were so afraid of. He wondered about breaking it so he would be free of its curse and could go back to his father. He wouldn't have to worry about this if he did. Would he?

**Please Review. The more I get the faster I shall update.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night**

**I know I haven't been upholding that number one of mine but here's the second chap. Very late, but it turned out better than the first one I think. But that's for you all to decide.**

**Stevie Rae**

The road was bumpy as Erik Night made his way to the House of Night. The world surrounding the jeep was a snowy wonderland. Stevie Rae glanced out the window at the darkness around her. She welcomed it's cool touch as it didn't burn her like the sun did. It was so odd. She had loved the sun before and now she was scared of it, but darkness... and apparently dark creatures, she wasn't scared of. Okay it wasn't right to call him a creature but she didn't really want to think about him either, or at least that's what she told herself.

"Stevie Rae?" Lenobia was gazing at her.

"huh?" she shook herself mentally.

"We're here."

"Oh." She started to get up from the jeep and opened the door before her legs gave out. Dallas was there to catch her.

"Where to?" he asked the others.

"Infirmary." Lenobia replied with a soft smile.

"I don't need help really." Stevie Rae said as Dallas carried her inside and to a bed.

"You're hurt pretty bad, you need help."

"Fine." she said right before he put her on a bed as if it was her decision to be on it now. Dallas smiled at her sadly. She sighed, she didn't want to hurt him and reached up to touch his cheek. "I'll be fine, really."

"If you say so, High Priestess."

She smiled at him then dropped her hand. "Okay then get out so I can rest up." He smiled back not looking as bad as before and left the room. Stevie Rae closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

**Rephaim**

He reached out and caved in the small wall of dirt above him before crawling out when he heard the car tucked his broken wing closer to his body so it wouldn't rub against the side of the holes opening as he was getting out. With a last glance at the hole that had trapped him he went to the 'haunted' place.

As soon as he got there he went high up already missing the way the wind would caress his feathers while he flew on it's gentle waves. He wanted to stretch out his wings but he knew that if he did the one would take longer to heal. So without anything to do his mind went to Stevie Rae on autopilot.

Later in the night he started pacing wondering where she was. If only I could fly so I could check on her see and how she's doing then I wouldn't have to be so worried all the time. He could only hope that the blood he gave her would help her heal faster, much faster. It already seemed like an eternity since he had last seen her, approximatively thirteen hours ago. Away from her at least two hours ago. If it had really been eternity-he told himself-I would have gone to check on her myself. No matter the fact that she was at the House of Night surrounded by vampryes that would kill him on sight. Well actually try their hardest. His wing might be broken but he could still fight. Not that Stevie Rae would agree with that.

He kicked an old can into the shadows angry with himself once more. I have to get to father. But he couldn't do that without her help and care. Care? That's a kind word. Rephaim glanced up and into a mirror. He saw himself, bird/human, neither one or the other. Nor did either one look like something to care about much less when you put them together. Yet she appeared to care and he couldn't deny that he cared for her.

He shook his feelings away abruptly and turned from the mirror to gaze out at the sky. Father... he walked out to the balcony to clear his head of the conflicting emotions.

**Review please. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay I know I've been abusing you all up to this point. Your probably screaming, "it took you a full year to update? why!" or something of similar sorts. Well don't tear me to peices yet. It seems I've been on a writing binge since last night... for another story. But then I was looking through my stories and noticed I havn't done anything with this... and your probably thinking i abandoned it. Nope! I don't abandon stories I just let them overlseep. So, since I'm still getting **_**completely random**_** reviews for this (why it's the only one i have no clue *grumpy face*) I'm doing a a little something extra. It's my summer treat. And if, IF I get a review within the first half of the day of putting this up I will follow it up with a second treat. Now, ready, set, go!**

**Stevie Rae**

She glanced around, guilty. _I shouldn't be sneaking around like this... but I have to make sure he got there alright. _She could hear fading steps behind her, Lenobia had come to check on her and after she had left to go tell the others she was okay... She kinda scrammed.

_Oh shit. What would everyone else say at this? _Her heart was pounding from the thought of being caught sneaking out. To check on Rephaim of course, a Raven Mocker that she hadn't found a reason to kill. _But I should have. Everyone else did it. I guess I'm just not that strong. _Afterall he had saved her from the renegade Red Fledglings. That she was responsible for. She couldn't take on her own responsibility by herself. Certinetly made her look bad. Stevie Rae scowled in the dark as she crept forward. _A wimp. That's what I am_. She ducked into an alcove as Dallas passed down the hall. Somehow not noticing her. She sent a silent prayer up to Nyx that he wasn't going down this hall to check up on her before sprinting silently down the rest of the hall and outside.

The crisp night air felt good against her skin as she headed toward a wall and climbed up and over it. She couldn't go toward the gates since there would be a guard there. She sighed at being outside before turning in the direction she was suppose to go.

Voices beyond the wall stopped her.

"What are you so worried about?" Dallas. Good, he hadn't checked the room.

There was a sigh in response. "I got a bad feeling." That was... Kramisha. Stevie Rae stood still, listening intently. Had something happened while she was asleep?

"What type of bad?"

"The type of bad were you start thinking something is off." she replied. "Our High Priestess almost died and we know it's the other fleglings that tried it."

"We're not suppose to talk about them."

"'Course not. I just don't like it. They would have made it hard for her to get out of that situation. They hate her, Dallas. A lot."

"Shouldn't be protectin' 'em anyways."

"You know there's more to it than that."

"There's something else bothering you."

"I feel like I'm going to get a message soon..." Kramisha murmured trailing off before raising her voice once again. "We should go see Lenobia. She said she had gone to check on Stevie Rae. She'll be back at the barn by now."

The footsteps faded off.

Leaving Stevie Rae worried. The others couldn't know. They would probably try to kill him. But that wasn't what worried her the most. Kramisha mentioned actually feeling that she might write another poem soon. Those were normally bad news.

She took in an uncessary breath. _Got to see how things are going_, she reminded herself and set out for her desitnation.

**Rephaim**

A light wind blew at his face. Zipping past feathers, skin, and beak. That was deadly and designed to kill. Kill. Rephaim sought to wrangle his emotions back into place. A monster was what he was. Born from pure evil and other's pain. He couldn't afford to keep doing this.

His gaze looked toward the sky. He wanted nothing more than to fly away and not have to deal with it all.

He could feel her healing through the connection they shared. Flashes of other emotions. But the one that caught his upmost attension was the defeat; selfpity, weakness. Why was that? He was feeling torn again. If his wing wasn't broken he could go to her, ask her what it was. _Everything. _He wondered what she would say and found his mind filled with her image. He quickly got lost in it. So easily. _It shouldn't be._

Rephaim stayed like that for awhile. Mind adrift with her beauty.

A form flitted in the dark below, drawing his attension.

He glanced down. Was that?

"_Stevie Rae_." he whispered but his voice still sounded caught up in emotion he couldn't identify.

She had come here for him.

He watched the form go to the doors and open them.

_Inside._

His vision went red for a second then he was going back into the house and the way he had come to meet her.

**That's the first part. Now review before you go to the honey in the center of point right arrow.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the center of your summer treat.**

**Have a good lick.**

**Stevie Rae**

She suddenly felt proppeled and rushed through the house and up the stiars to come face to face with Rephaim at the second floor.

Now, she could never tell you why she did this next thing. She had just been so happy to see him well and alive. Stevie Rae had jumped forward, wrapping her arms around the Raven Mocker and hugging him gently as a corner of her mind hissed that his wing was injured and she didn't want to crush it between two forces. The two froces being her arms and his body.

Her next words surpised her even more. "I missed you, Rephaim."

She let her arms drop and backed up a step when he didn't answer her to look at him. Which was when he chose to say something. "You don't look well." his voice was solem.

She couldn't help but laugh. "You don't look in the best shape either."

He appeared surprised by her words."I suppose not. My wing is still broken."

Her laughter ceased. "It's healing good right?"

"Yes." His attension appeared to become diverted from her for of a half second. "Stevie Rae." he said her name in a flat toned voice so she couldn't figure out his emotions.

"What is it?" she asked taking a small step forward.

"Why do you feel the way you do?"

She felt a nervous fluttering begin in her stomach. "What are you talking about?"

"The imprint." he said with a frown. Stevie Rae found herself swallowing to clear her suddenly parched throat. "It..." she thought she saw a sudden shift in his gaze, as if conflicted, but not with any emotion she knew. "You aren't weak." he said looking her right in the eyes.

What? How had he know she felt that way since waking up?

"You're caring, and... if I may say something?" he asked. Predatory eyes still locked on her.

"Yes." she said, staring at him not able to come up with anything else to say.

"I thank you for not killing me. For having a kind heart."

"oh." the sound slipt past her lips.

Rephaim looked toward something else, seemingly out of the ordinary. He turned around and started walking toward the heart of the loft.

Stevie Rae found herself smiling. _That's what he thought? She wasn't a weakling instead kinder than the others for taking him in? _The fluttering in her stomach intensified for a few seconds. Then she sobered. Something was wrong with him. She didn't know what, but the air was felt charged and she didn't like it.

**Rephaim**

His muscles kept tightening then untightening. He didn't feel himself. Still he was happy she was here now. Safe with him. He closed his eyes as he saw an edge of red in his vision. At least that's what he hoped.

Her foot steps carried after him and he barely registered the fact that he had felt her heart swell a moment before in happyness. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine." he said without looking at her.

"Well, I can't be here long." His injured wing seemed to hurt more as he felt a finger draw across it lightly. He said nothing even when he wanted to ask 'why?'. Rephaim already knew the answer would be that she had to be at the House of Night before somone noticed she wasn't there.

"You're tense."

"I was worried." he ground out, keeping his eyes closed as he felt her prescence come to stand infront of him.

"About?" her voice was gentle, trying not to pry where she shouldn't.

"You were in bad shape last time I saw you." There was a slight pause. "Especially your back..." he trailed off as he felt her take a taloned hand Resting it on her upper back lightly beneath a few inches of cloth. It was soft, smooth. He couldn't feel any scars. Rephaim found himself pushing into her emotions again from bond they shared now because of the imprint. There was something there... her mind preoccupided. This feeling of hers wasn't for him alone. He snatched his hand back feeling... jealous.

He heard her take a sharp intake of breath as one talon cut lightly into the skin. Rephaim turned away instinctively not liking it.

When the silence was starting to bother him and he felt Stevie Rae's gaze drop from him she was speaking again. "You're bored here aren't you?" He opened an eye slowly to look at her. He couldn't see her back. He didn't want to see the scar he had made on her perfect skin, ruining it so easily. Their eyes met for a second then he looked away, guilty. "I'll bring something back next time I come here." He listened to her move back to the top of the steps. "Bye Rephaim." He frowned as he heard her descent through the rest of the building and made his way back to the balcony to see her step out, closing the door behind her. Not even a glance over the shoulder as she blended into the surroundings the further she walked in as if being swallowed whole. At the image a angry growl escaped his throat then when he came back to his senses she was gone.

He felt sad again. "Don't go." he muttered even though it was too late. He'd have to wait for the next time to aplogoize about the scar.

**Now Review. You know the time limit. Do it! tehe. I'll give you another treat.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well I'm certaintly on a roll here, keep throwing out christmas fanfictions and now i'm updating this! Which has started to dissapoint me... from lack of random reviews or many for the last two chapters. It's upsetting to people, like me and other writers, when you don't review. Especially when a story gets a lot of hits and viewers yet there's not a single review for it or that current uploaded chapter. What my pep talk is saying is, please review the stories you read. We award that with more chapters otherwise we think everyone thinks that it sucks, so moral goes down.**

**Try to remember this. and the Diclaimer: I do not own the House of Night.**

**events will unfold how the fanfiction see's fit, thank you if you read Author's Notes at the top of stories.**

**Stevie Rae**

She went back to the House of Night, stopping at the wall she had gone over. She stared up past it to the sky. _Was Rephaim watching the stars?_ She shook her head at the thought. Honestly, no one would probably ever know. She climbed up the wall swiftly and dropped down into the perimeter quietly.

She could hear soft talking and crouched down before following the racket to a building. She paused below the window and leaned close to it.

"What is it?" Dallas' voice was the first she heard.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kramisha replied, her voice was shaking.

"Kramisha, please show us the poem." Lenobia? Wasn't she at the stables... no, they must have moved since Stevie Rae had left.

"I'll speak it. Not show it."

"That's _fine_. We just need to know what it says."

"O-okay. I'm warning you right now though, it doesn't sound pretty," The red fledgling took a breath than began to speak once more:

"_A beast with an unquenchable thirst_

_Pulls the rocks of life down_

_A game is to be played_

_With winds and stone_

_Beware the rush of a fight_

_Through a need of wanting_

_Bring a match to the dark_

_To strike down deceit_

_Be wary of a fire."_

The room went quite and Stevie Rae began to back up as her head spun from the prophecy. What was it talking about? She couldn't believe it had to do with the twins. Right? But one word stuck out to her. _Deceit. _It had to be talking about her there, she could feel it.

"Now we work out what it means for us all." Lenobia sighed.

"No." Kramisha said quickly. "It's only for here. The area around this House of Night I can feel it."

"A beast? But Kalona and Neffert aren't here. What else could be reffered to as a beast."

Stevie Rae opened her mouth silently on the opposite side of the stone. _Rephaim_. Her lips formed the name easily in the cold of night.

**Rephaim**

He had closed his eyes after some time.

That is until he felt the connection again. The one that connected him to her. Dread filled him as he mentally nuzzled in. There was fear as well, then he felt words slip along to him. _Rephaim._

He breathed out and opened his eyes breaking his immense concentration on her emotions.

Had she really just felt scared of his name alone?

What was going on at that House of Night?

He clentched his teeth as spots dotted his vision and before he knew it had punched furiously at the wall. He leaned forward, growling even as his head lay softly on the wall. So frustrating. How could she suddenly feel that way about him? Was someone saying something about him? Or was something about him upsetting her? Was it... the scar he had given her on the back? No. That couldn't be it! He pushed from the wall and began pacing the length of the room. That had been an accident. No way she would get upset over something like that. After all, he knew Stevie Rae better than anyway else. He could feel her emotions when she had them. No one else could! He stopped pacing glaring out at the night sky.

His wing was still to broken to fly. He snapped his beak angrily before walking away from the porch to go curl up and lay down. Then maybe when he woke up it would all have gone away.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey there! I will now be starting this story again with more updates. Why? You ask. Well, a miracle has happened. My writer's block is gone! Woot! Dance squirrels dance!**

Disclaimer: I will never own House of Night

Stevie Rae

Stevie Rae lay in her bed, her mind reeling from the prophecy.

How could this get so out of hand? If only she had someone to talk to and help her out. Should she have left him to die? _No_, she gave a shake of her head. She could never live with herself if she had done that.

But this prophecy had started because he lived didn't it?

"What do I do?" she asked the ceiling. An unquenchable thirst? What did that mean? Was Rephaim thinking of going back to Kalona?

She grabbed at the sheets around her. She should ask make sure he doesn't do that. But then the second line... pulling rocks of life down. She was earth, but she wasn't living. Well technically she was though she had died before. Maybe it wasn't for her. She refused to believe Rephaim would ever hurt her on purpose.

What if it was something else entirely? A different danger. Not that Rephaim was dangerous. His wing was healing. Stevie Rae suddenly hissed in pain and sat up, grabbing at her back.

The shallow scratch from his claw had hurt for a second. It almost felt like she had a wing for a moment, broken and damaged.

Before Stevie Rae could think more on it the door opened. She dropped her hand from her back, not wanting the others to see her scar. She raised her gaze to the doorway to see Erin with her 'twin' Shaunee and Damien with Jack.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked, rushing forward to her side.

She almost laughed at his behavior. "Fine."

"Did we wake you?" he asked, looking guilty.

"No." Jack's face brightened.

"Umm Stevie Rae. Krashima got another poem. We thought you should know about it and give some input." Erin began as Shaunee began to recite the poem to her.

Of course she already knew about it, so she put on her same terror stricken face she has worn when she had over heard it from before. "What do you think?" Damien asked, walking closer so he could stand near his boyfriend Jack.

I can't tell them about Rephaim, she decided upon hearing the question. "We got rid of all the Raven Mockers. Kalona and Nefert are gone so I don't know about this beast."

"What about the rocks of life? It sounds as if it's talking about you."

It had seemed that way to her at first. Wait, was it about her and Rephaim? But if it was why did it include Shuanee and Damien. Fire and wind. Erin was never mentioned. But a fire... be wary of a fire. "I think Shaunee and Erin should stay close. Something may happen to Shuanee to make her angry." she glanced at Erin. "I need you to make sure to cool any flames."

Erin nodded her head. "That makes sense."

"What about us?" Jack asked.

"Well..." it didn't say anything bad about Damien but a game... It occurred to her then that Damien may try to figure this out himself. "Keep an eye on him Jack." she said. "Incase he gets in some trouble." She knew he wouldn't get into trouble, but she had a hunch what the 'game' was about. No. Rephaim would not be found.

_I'll have to be more careful from now on when I go to see him._

"What about the rest?" Erin asked.

"I think..."she pushed her puzzle pieces together and felt like all of hell had been set loose on her. "It's warning us not to fight amongst ourselves." she hadn't realized she had spoken aloud until a new voice came from the hall.

"Someone is hiding something dangerous from the rest of us." Kramisha came around the corner where she could be seen. "I got the same conclusion."

Stevie Rae felt dread fill her. It was about her, and Rephaim. It said the others would find out about him. But they would kill him. Dragon would kill him to avenge his wife. "I need to rest."  
Stevie Rae murmured.

Her friends glanced at her then left. "Lenobia says you'll be back full strength in a few more days." Jack said happily as he trailed after Damien.

Stevie Rae bowed her head down, she could still feel a slight tingle on her scar. It didn't hurt instead it seemed to be trying to comfort her. She placed her hand on the mark as a single tear trailed down her face.

She eventually went back to sleep.

As soon as I get up, she thought. I need to check on Rephaim.

**Rephaim**

His mind drifted into darkness, but instead of dreaming he found himself floating over the bed Stevie Rae lay in.

She looked in deep thought, confusion and terror filled him through the imprint. What was scaring her so? He hissed, wishing to rip his beak into whatever made her so uncomfortable.

_"What do I do?"_

Her voice practically overwhelmed him, but it was a familiar feeling that made it's way to his gut. Kalona. Is that why she was scared? But he wasn't here. There was no reason for her to be worried about his father. Or was it something that had to do with him?

He was thrown back into her feelings when he caught his name in her mind. Yes his wing was healing, but the pain from before... He snarled at the memory of being shot down from the air.

Stevie Rae flinched below him, hand flying to her back.

Did I...? He had no time to entertain the thought as her friends walked in.

Rephaim froze then realized they couldn't see him. So part of this imprint let him watch over her when asleep. He felt calmed at the idea. He wouldn't have to wait forever to see her again.

Voices floated towards him and he listened intently, wanting to find what caused Stevie Rae to feel threatened. A growl rumbled in his chest as the poem was spoken and The Red One's feeling became stricken.

He tried to lean closer to her as she spoke. His gaze never wavered from the group of four in front of him. Were these her friends?

She was becoming unsettled as she stripped the poem down to a purpose, a meaning. His name was in her mind again and a feeling to protect came with it. His attention changed swiftly from her emotions and spoken words.

Minutes passed until he felt her get startled. His gaze moved to the door were another girl stood, she had just voiced that someone was hiding something from the rest of them.

His name was repeated through the connection and he understood. She was hiding him from them still. She was worried of what they would do to him if they found about he was alive.

He almost laughed. They could do nothing to him. He wasn't weak. Stevie Rae shouldn't be worried about him

The others had left, the door closing softly behind them. He turned to Stevie Rae and reached out a hand toward her. He wanted to tell her it was nothing to worry about. They would deal with this together. Her hand was on her back again as a tear stained her pretty face.

Rephaim floated closer, not knowing what to do he waited until she was asleep then raised a clawed hand to brush the tear off from where it had fallen on her shoulder.

He willed himself to wake up and opened his eyes to see the bare mansion around him once more. He got up and began pacing along the room as he thought of a way to make sure Stevie Rae wouldn't be hurt when those staying at the House of Night figures out that she had hidden him from them. He didn't care about himself, they wouldn't be able to hurt him once he was done healing. He only cared for Stevie Rae's safety.

**Please review ^.^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well it would seem the story is being read and enjoyed so here is the next chapter ^.^ (i told you I would start updating regularly for this story)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Night series

Stevie Rae  
  
The instant the vampyre woke up she was climbing out from under the covers of the bed. She tugged her everyday clothes on after getting out of her jammies and turned to the sole window in the room. You have to check on him, she assured herself.

Placing one foot in front of the other with caution she made her way to the window. Grabbing onto the wood she pushed it up. After checking for any sounds that would alert her to somebody being nearby she climbed out the window, dropping silently to the ground below. She skirted the grounds of the school before making a dash away.

She sighed when she was out of sight but kept running. Her bare feet pounded on the ground below as she ran, kicking up dirt and bits of grass. She didn't look back in fear someone would be following her, instead she ran faster toward the mansion.

Upon arriving she threw the doors open, sending them banging into the walls as she raced up the steps to the third landing. "Rephaim!" she called ahead of her.

Her heart beat fast as she got to the third floor and her feet suddenly left the wooden floor boards.

Predator eyes seemed to tear into her very soul. She held her breath a moment, then laughingly threw her arms over him. A part of her had been worried he wouldn't be there and she was relived at the sight of him. Her feet dangled a few inches above the ground. "Stevie Rae?" his voice implored as he held her. "Is something wrong?"

Wrong? Yes, everything was wrong. She nodded her head weakly and he set her back down on her feet. Words began spilling from her mouth of the events of yesterday, the poem, her friends, the warning, and about Kramisha.

Rephaim seemed to just be listening but when she grew quite he growled. "I won't let them hurt you because of me."

Stevie Rae's eyes began to water. "But they'll kill you!"

He met her gaze steadily. "Once I finish healing my wing they won't be able to even touch me."

Stevie Rae grew quite again. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want her friends to fight with Rephaim but there was no way they would accept a Raven Mocker.

Why did she care anyways? She was kind, sure, but honestly speaking. Why did she want to save a Raven Mocker? There couldn't possibly be a good outcome for all this. She had saved his life and him hers but after that there was nothing. So why did she continue to come see him? When on earth had she become so protective of a monster?

She glanced at him to see pain in his eyes. "Oh." she placed her hands over her mouth even though it was her mind that had spoken so horribly. The imprint had let him read the emotions. She gnawed at her lip, nervously. Her hands fell away from her face. "I..."

She had to fight back the instinct to scream as he pushed her up against a wall, her feet were dangling again. "I am not a monster, you know that."

Stevie Rae bowed her head. She did know. "I didn't..." she trailed off and gripped at the wall behind her for support. "I'm just so confused, Rephaim. I didn't mean for my friends to get dragged into this, but this prophecy..." she turned her face up to him as a tear fell and scalded her cheek with the small bit of heat and salt. "You're not going back to Kalona are you?" she asked, voice quavering.

**Rephaim**

He felt anger stirring in him as the word monster ran through his mind. Rephaim was hardly listening to her murmured words until he saw her face and the tears she began to shed.

No. Don't cry. He pushed her hair back out of her face with a single claw as her question ran through his head. His father Kalona was somewhere else right now but he would be back in Tulsa before long. But on the subject of going back to him, well he was his father. Then again personally he didn't care for what he and Neffert were up to. A growl grew in his chest. That woman... he hated her. Not just because she was using his father for her personal vendetta, but he remembered when he was released that the Red One had been injured at her command.

A snarl escaped him and he felt Stevie Rae stiffen against him. He looked down into her eyes to see a hint of fear in them through the clouds of tears. His anger subsided, he didn't want to be the object of her fears but something else.

He wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him and further from the cold wall of reality. "No, I'm not going back to my father." he told her. Unless Kalona stopped being a slave to Neffert he wouldn't go near him. He would stay near Stevie Rae and protect her no matter the cost.

"You won't?" he could feel her relief at his response then she seemed troubled. "Then... the poem, it mentions an unquenchable thirst." she glanced at him. "What do you think that means?"

Rephaim hardly had to think about it as he came to the realization. All these different feelings he never felt before, he craved more of them. But he only got them through her, which would mean it was her. He lowered his head, his beak a centimeter away from her shoulder. "You." he breathed against her ear.

"What?" she sounded incredulous.

"Stevie Rae how would you feel if you knew I was starting to grow more than just friendship for you? That you brighten my day whenever you're near? That I desire you?"

He listened to her heart halt, was aware that her breath was no longer ruffling his feathers. "What?" she repeated, but didn't seem aware of it as she slipped from his grasp and without a look at him or the room she ran away.

**So opinions are welcome people. Even a simple review is nice. Granted I'll be putting chapters up whether you like it or not, but please find the couple seconds to review.**

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 8

**Update! I would like to announce that there will be a sequel to this. The title shall be Toxin and will be rated M for reasons this story does not contain. The rating for this story has changed to T.**

Disclaimer: No warrant to House of Night series

Stevie Rae 

She stopped running when she met the wall around the House of Night. Stevie Rae sucked in a breath of air as Rephaim's words repeated through her mind.

_...what if I told you..._

She doubled over, hands on her knees, gasping. Seconds later she was stifling her sounds hoping no one had heard her. That was the absolute last thing she needed after he... he did that. Stevie Rae could still hardly believe it. Rephaim had practically confessed to her! Never had she seen that coming much less expected it. The mere idea wasn't one she had even thought to consider.

What was she even suppose to do? She knew she had to go back to the mansion and at the very least leave something behind for him to do and food of some sort. But...

She slumped against the wall. Why was everything getting so complicated? She supposed part of it was that she was growing up. Of course normal people didn't have to worry about something other than human falling in love with them. She wondered for a moment how that would even work, a Raven Mocker and a human being together. She remembered the story of Kalona's children raping woman and shivered slightly.

He had mentioned desiring her. She bit at her lip going over his confession again and again. What about you? She thought to herself. How do you feel about it?

She wasn't sure how she felt about it but she was aware that she cared for him. Wanted him to get better, for his wing to heal, and absolutely not go back to Kalona.

A smile tugged her lips upwards. He had said he wouldn't go back to his father and... she felt happy.

A crash came from a building and her smile disappeared. Hoping know one had seen her leave she quickly climbed over the wall and dropped to the ground below. Stevie Rae crouched down and skirted around the building till she got to the door. She stood up and glanced around before recognizing it as the library. So what was that crashing sound? She reached out and grabbed the knob, pushing the door open.

Stevie Rae had to stop herself from laughing when she saw Jack on the floor amid a pile of books.

Jack had turned his head upon hearing the door open. He brightened up. "Stevie Rae!" he exclaimed and struggled up quickly to his feet. "You're doing better?"

"Yes." she assured him, stepping into the building and letting the door swing shut behind her.

"So Lenobia had a look at you?" Jack asked, then saw the confusion in her eyes. "She was suppose to stop by at three o'clock."

"Oh." Stevie Rae said as she noticed the time on the wall. "It's not quite three yet." The clock stated in a few minutes it would be though. "What are you doing here?" she asked after realizing she wouldn't get to the room before the horse master.

"Well the poem mentioned a beast so I was looking for something else in these books that might be considered an old creature that was feared by many."

"That's a good idea." Stevie Rae said and walked over to sit down on the floor. Jack sat back down with her as she picked up a book. "Mind if I help?" she asked while thumbing through the pages.

"Not at all." Jack replied smiling.

"Say," Stevie Rae spoke after a second. "would you mind saying that I was here helping you the whole time when Lenobia asks?" she questioned.

Jack glanced up from a novel who's spine was bent from age. "Um, sure." he replied, then his eyes dropped to her feet. Stevie Rae forced herself to relax as he saw her bare feet with dirt, leaves, and other bits of earth sticking to her flesh. He turned away a second later though not asking about it. She turned her attention to the words below her and they read silently.

A few more minutes passed until the doors were opened again. Lenobia walked in and let out a sigh of relief when she spotted Stevie Rae on the floor with Jack a mere foot away. "There you are." As she spoke the twins, Damien, Kramisha, and Dallas walked into the room.

Dallas was the first to reach her, he sat down beside her and gave a huge bear hug. "I thought something bad had happened to you." he told her. "Especially after hearing about that prophecy."

"Yes, don't scare us like that again." Lenobia said while the twins made kissie faces behind her. Stevie Rae felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she was aware that Dallas hadn't fully let her go. His arm was slung around her waist. Her cheeks grew warm as she remembered Rephaim's arms wrapped around her earlier, the way he had pinned her to the wall, his confession... Her skin gave a small tingle where he had touched her. "So where have you been?" Lenobia asked her.

Immediately everyone looked at her and the conflicting thoughts of Dallas and Rephaim disappeared from her mind. "Oh, I've been here helping Jack look for that creature the poem mentions."

Lenobia looked to Jack who gave a nod of his head. "She's been here for the last hour." His lie confirmed.

"Do you feel okay?" Dallas beat Lenobia to the question.

"Yeah, I feel great." she told them in truth.

"Well, that's good to hear but try not to go off by yourself again." The woman told her.

"'Kay." Stevie Rae said as Lenobia left she had to fight back a sigh of relief. Now it would be safe to go. She slipped from Dallas's arm and stood up. "Well, honestly I'm a bit tired. So I'll see you all later?" The moment she stood up she felt all eyes move to her bare feet, the dirt clung to her skin like her own guilt for all this lying. "Bye." she said and moved confidently threw the library and back outside.

When she felt the cool air against her skin and the door clicked shut behind her she breathed out slowly. She stood there for no particular reason as she tried to get over how close she had come to getting caught.

After about three minutes though she heard talking behind her. She scurried away from the door and towards a cracked window.

"Guys does Stevie Rae seem to be acting weird to any of you?" Jack's voice filtered through the window slit.

"Hell." Shaunee began.

"Yes." Erin finished.

"Why do you think so Jack?" Damien asked.

"Well, the thing is. She asked me to lie to Lenobia about her being here when I started. She was really only here a couple minutes before you all came. Plus she looked... I don't know out of the ordinary."

"You mean besides having no shoes or socks on and look like she had gone tramping in a marsh." Erin stated.

"Y-yes. There's that too." Jack said somewhat shakily.

"So what y'all are saying is that you think it's Stevie Rae that's hiding something dark and scary from you?" Dallas questioned, he sounded angry.

"Could the poem mean the creature is what is being hidden?" Jack seemed to have thought aloud.

The room broke into loud voices, arguing that her-Stevie Rae-would never do such a thing. Another agreed with Jack that it could mean that but what about the thirst then?

_You._

The words came back to her, haunting. She was his thirst and so far, by his actions he wouldn't hurt his thirst. Atleast not intentionally.

She inched closer to the window as the arguing died down. She should tell them about him, what this thirst was, but he was the enemy, a child of Kalona himself. They wouldn't trust him. Hell, if she told them they may not trust her themselves. It would be thought that dark magic was being used on her to cloud her mind or better judgement. Maybe there was a magic working on her, but not at her mind, rather her heart.

She raised her fist so it laid over where blood used to be pumped continuously through her-it still did now but barely.

"Dallas, we should tell them." Kramisha said as Erin talked about going to find her. The room quieted.

"Tell us what?" Shaunee asked.

"We're not the only red vampyres." Dallas said apparently agreeing with Kramisha that it was time. "There's others in the tunnels. Stevie Rae likes to check on them, make sure they're not getting out of hand."

"You think that's where she went today?" Damien asked.

"Yes." Kramisha answered with a firm voice that said this conversation was over.

**Rephaim**

He had retreated to the balcony when she left. Rephaim stood there looking up at the sky as he felt her turmoil of emotions run through him. Maybe saying those things had been a mistake. Had he moved to fast? He didn't personally think so. How else did you tell someone you liked them?

You couldn't just wait and miss the chance. You had to go for it no matter if the person said yes or-that heartbreaking-no. He did have a heart to break but he wasn't worrying about it at the moment. Technically she hadn't answered and he was sure it had taken her by surprise hence her reactions. He would get the answer sooner or later. Just wait for it.

But he was somewhat worried. He recognized his feeling as something she had felt before, and it had been directed at another.

_Well, I'm better than whatever fool that was, human or vampyre._ He made the snide comment in his head as he felt anger boil through him for a second.

It'll be fine. He calmed himself. Just because he looked like a creature from hell didn't mean he was.

If he dared to be honest with himself him and her were essentially the same. Creatures of the night, a Raven Mocker and Red Vampyre. In a way it almost seemed natural that he should like her.

He slowly stretched his unharmed wing as these thoughts filled his head. With his one wing fully extended he started to stretch out his broken wing to try and exercise it a bit. He stopped when the pain was almost to much and folded it back against his feathered body.

A noise below drifted up from the stairs and he tore his gaze from the sky above him with it's winking stars. Was that suppose to be a sign of good luck?

Rephaim moved back into the building pausing to listen. A timid sound of steps landing softly on wood reached him.

He was almost overwhelmed to call out but remained silent not wanting to cause a mess of things.

She appeared at the top of the steps minutes later. Her short hair gave one last bounce before she stopped, presumably to stare at him. In her hand was a plastic bag and he could smell raw meat within. Slung over her should was another bag. His eyes found hers and she looked away, turning to put the bags down on a table.

He moved forward and wrapped an arm around her, pressing her back up against his chest. "Rae?"

She turned her head to look up at him, her hand coming up to rest on his own. When she smiled he gave his own version of the human feature, heart soaring. "Hey, Rephaim." she murmured.

"Did I scare you before?" he asked starting to wrap his other arm around her as well.

She snuggled into him and his feathers, breathing softly. "Shocked is all." she answered softly.

He knew he had to ask, take that dive deeper. He had to know for sure even if all the signs were pointing to it. "And how do you feel about it?"

She stiffened in his arms before relaxing once again. "I..." she turned around to look him in the eye. Her hands rose to catch both sides of his face. "I love you Rephaim." she took a shuddering breath as if she still had more to get off her chest. "I love you," she repeated. "That will never change and I won't let anything come between us. Not friends or family." Her thumb brushed the base of his cruel beak. "We will make this work." she said.

Then as if to confirm everything she had said, Stevie Rae rose up on her tiptoes and kissed his downy cheek. If he could blush he might have. "I promise." her whispered words found a way to his heart and nested there.

Rephaim held her tighter and draped his wing that wasn't damaged over her small body. "I love you Stevie Rae." he told her.

She smiled at him. "I brought you some things."

His gaze drifted to the bags as she held onto his hand, fingers entwining with his claws and led him to the table. The smell of raw and bloody meat filled the air as she opened the plastic bag.

She glanced at him. "I wasn't to sure what to get for you to eat."

Rephaim looked at the flesh now aware of just how hungry he was, but he didn't touch it yet. When Stevie Rae left he would just not while she was here. Eating raw meat even with blood was more disgusting to those not accustomed to it than just blood. Plus ripping it apart with his beak would make it to another level of predatory in the animal sense and he wasn't sure he wanted her to be a witness to that. "This is fine."

She nodded looking more relaxed and her emotions seemed to calm. Apparently she had put a lot of thought into this he concluded rather amused by it.

"Well, here is..." she pulled out a box that rattled from the contents inside when moved stopping in mid explanation. Her face had a red tinge to it, especially on the cheeks making them rosy. "It's a board game for when you get bored. The rules and game pieces are all inside." her voice gave away her nervousness as she spoke.

"It sounds interesting." he said. Rephaim had never played a game before, that is unless you counted kill-this and kill-that. So needless to say it was a bit intriguing for him.

"I have to get back before the sun rises."

He turned his head to look at her, she seemed worried about something. And why can't you stay here? He almost asked but knew the answer. If the chance to stop her from going back to the House of Night appeared he would take it. Instead he leaned toward her and let his beak lie on her soft collarbone. "You're cute."

The blush from before grew deeper when he spoke and Rephaim noted this as he watched her. "I'll be back as soon as I can." she murmured then was going down the stairs.

_And I'll wait for you,_ Rephaim said silently.  
**  
The House of Night cast would like reviews so press the button ^.^ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
